I'll Never Tell
by MyBeautifulDisgrace
Summary: Dante and Nero are not adjusting well to domestic life. D/N rated for language. Fluff...lots of fluffyness.


Nero loved Dante, he really did. Loved him in all his devil hunter, overly cocky, dorky glory. If he believed in soul mates, he'd believe Dante was his. Hell, he'd given up his home, broken up with his girlfriend, and moved out to the middle of nowhere for him. There was never anyone else he could imagine being with, or anywhere he could imagine being without him. He fought demons on a daily basis for (and with) him. He spent as much time with him as physically possible. He wanted to spend the rest of his messed up demonic life with him. But he could not abide by this filth any longer.

"God! Would it kill you to clean up every once in awhile?" He stormed into the room, only to find Dante eating pizza and reading a, probably sleezy, magazine, like always. _Like every fucking day. _

"I didn't grow up in a freaking castle, kid. Get used to living with normal people."

"Normal people don't live like sewer rats! I've lived here seven months, Dante, and I've never seen it this bad!"

"And you don't complain about it every day?" Dante stuffed his face with more pizza.

"Ugh, do you ever eat anything else?"

"Want to make me something else in your easy bake oven?"

"Like I could fit an easy bake oven in this hell hole!" Nero immediately cursed himself for not saying that he very pointedly _did not_ have an easy bake oven, nor was he a kid, not that it mattered to Dante.

"Let me guess, this is fuck with Dante day?" He sat up.

Nero made some indescribable sound and stomped off. He was fuming.

"Going to reorganize your incredibly large hoodie collection, kid?" To Nero's credit, he did not rise to the bait, he was determined to be the calm one here. He would prove to Dante that he wasn't a kid, if it killed him.

Dante watched as Nero walked away. This wasn't their first fight, but it was one of few, and Dante _hated _it when they fought. The rarely even squabbled. In fairness, there were a few things that Nero did that annoyed Dante to the core (the sweater collection rivaling Dante's gun collection was one of them), but he would never say them. Love wasn't exactly synonymous with demons, and commitment was not exactly Dante's strong point—until he met Nero. God, as sappy as it was to admit he truly loved the kid. Every glance he sent him sent his heart aflutter. This was bad, and it terrified Dante. He never did anything halfway, most importantly love (and unfortunately fighting).

"Kids, always—"

"Dante!" Nero stopped at the doorframe. "You really wanna comment on my age _again_, old perv." He was screaming now.

"At least you have a freaking mature partner!"

"Oh really, do you call eating pizza all day and NEVER working mature?"

"More mature than throwing a temper tantrum."

"I hate you."

"Right back at you kid."

"I should've just killed you when I first met you." Nero stomped off.

"You tried, but alas I was too strong for you."

"I was going easy."

Dante raised an eyebrow at him. "I know how you fight, Nero, you can't beat me—but don't take it out on yourself, very few people can. I'm just that good."

"And the cockiness is an added bonus."

"Comes free with purchase."

"Narcissist."

"Says the guy with the overly large collection of face gloop."

"You..I…Ugh! Skincare products they're called skincare products!"

"Whatever."

"You really have surrendered your humanity."

"Because I don't have that perfect mid-Autumn glow?"

Dante snorted as Nero stormed out of the room.

"Adios."

It wasn't long until Nero came back with renewed vigor. Dante smirked as he heard his footsteps, the kid just couldn't resist getting the last word, and Dante thought it might actually be worth the impending drop kick to his face just to mess with Nero some more. He'd long since given up winning the fight, he couldn't say no to Nero after all, and he loved how worked up he got over nothing. It was one of the things that made him so cute, and in all honesty Dante could avoid any attack he threw at him if he wanted too.

"Dante." The kid was pulsing with anger, but at least he didn't attack him.

"Well, welcome back."

Domestic life wasn't exactly perfect for either of the half demons, it was part of why Nero left Kyrie, aside from the obvious—but they'd be damned if they didn't try it. Sure they killed demons, broke curses, and could basically die at any moment, but they came home to each other and half eaten box of pizza. It was good—and it terrified both of them. For all Dante's bravado, he was terrified that Nero would leave him, that he wasn't what the kid wanted or that was just experimenting, he'd had a girlfriend after all. Nero on the other hand, knew Dante. Dante didn't do commitment, he had lots of one night stands and flimsy relationships, at least he did before, and Nero was afraid he'd become one of them.

"Dante."

"Look, kid, I get it. It's your home too, I'll clean up more often."

Nero had a ridiculously goofy smile and was just staring at Dante. "What?"

"Nothing." Nero sat down next to Dante.

"Kid."

"It's just…home." Nero snuggled closer to Dante who just smiled.

"You're an idiot."

"What!?" Nero sat up a little.

"Of course this is your home idiot." Dante practically bear hugged him. "Mi casa es tu casa and all that."

Nero laughed. "You need a Spanish lesson, but thanks."

"No promblemo."

"Hey Dante?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Could you maybe not hit on women so much?"

_Oh. _Realization hit Dante like someone had taken ebony and ivory and decided to go trigger happy on his head- the kid was insecure too. Dante had always been flirtatious and admittedly a little heavy on the blatantly-hitting-on-random-people department, and it had worked for him, but that was before he met Nero. Honestly none of it had ever meant anything to him, he really did love only Nero like the sop he was. The kid (not that Nero liked being called that) could still surprise him.

"Done." Dante pulled him in and kissed his forehead. "I'm not making any promises about not destroying your beauty parlor though."

Nero (lightly) punched him with the devil bringer. "Love you."

"Love you too, Nero."

* * *

A/N: Hey! So this is my first story in a lonnnggg time and its unbeta'd so sorry if its a little...rusty. Hope you enjoyed! Concrit is always welcome (especially since I haven't written in so long xP) Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
